1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology disclosed in the present specification relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a body worn on a user's wrist portion and formed to always contact with the wrist portion so as to output vehicle information acquired from a vehicle control apparatus installed in a vehicle to the outside, and a control method thereof.
In particular, the technology disclosed herein relates to a mobile terminal for providing a navigation function of calculating a driving direction for arriving at the destination of the vehicle in real time according to the location of the mobile terminal, and displaying an arrow indicating the calculated driving direction in a turn-by-turn (TBT) manner on the screen, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In addition, in recent years, various types of mobile terminals have been developed in consideration of user convenience. Of them, a wearable device may include various types of electronic devices that are wearable on a user's body or user's clothes. The wearable device may include, for example, a smart watch, a wearable computer, a Google Glass, a Bluetooth headset, a smart wear, and the like.
The wearable device is implemented in the form of a multimedia device having a complex function according to its various functions. For example, a smart watch may capture still images or record moving images through a camera provided therein or reproduce multimedia content through a display unit formed on the body thereof in addition to a basic function as a watch. Otherwise, the smart watch may check messages over a wireless network and connect to a social network using various email plug-ins or the like.
Studies for providing more convenience to the user using various functions in the mobile terminal or wearable device have been actively carried out.
In particular, the need for the use of such a mobile terminal or wearable device in association with the driving or operation of a vehicle has been gradually increased.